Tristan Milligan
Tristan Milligan is a freshman (Grade 9) student, first appearing in the second part of Season 11. Tristan is out and proud and has his eyes set on running the school. Seriously, he wants it all: school musicals, dance committees and top of the Power Squad pyramid. Fiercely loyal, Tristan is a good friend to have. He is best friends with Tori Santamaria and good friends with Zig Novak, and Maya Matlin. He is the younger brother of Owen Milligan. He is portrayed by Lyle O'Donohoe. Character History Season 11 In Dead and Gone (1), Tristan is in the same room with Bianca and Drew at Grade 9 Orientation while they were arguing. Tristan interrupts them, demanding to know why he cannot get on YouTube. He tests Bianca's patience and she informs him that just because he is new, that doesn't mean she won't stuff him into a locker, which seems to frighten Tristan. He is later seen attending a science class. In Underneath It All, '''Tristan and his best friend Tori warn Maya Matlin that Zig Novak is bad news. He is assigned by Ms. Oh to play the French horn, which he does not seem happy about. He and Tori are seen watching Maya and Zig. Tristan tries to back up Tori and says she only commented 50 times on Zig's Facerange wall, as it sounds better than 100. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), Tristan faces a dilemma concerning Tori picking to spend time with Zig over himself. In desperation, he approaches his brother, Owen in the weights room on how to break Tori and Zig up so that he can spend more time with Tori. Owen has no desire to allow the school to know that Tristan's his brother, and despite finding Tristan's dilemma pathetic, he eventually suggests that he tells Tori that Zig thinks that she's fat. Later in the music room, Tristan lies to Tori about overhearing Zig call Tori curvy to some of his friends at the skatepark. However, when Tori begins to cry, Tristan admits that he was lying in an attempt to sabotage their relationship. Tori is obviously mad at this lie. Tristan later creates two notes, one for Tori and one for Zig, both instructing the receiver to meet at the Dot at a specific time. When they both arrive, Tristan reveals that he created the notes. They assemble at a table, and Tristan attempts to re-establish the friendship between him and Tori, and to establish one with Zig. He suggests that they put on a musical performance to the song that Tori and him wrote at Summer camp at the upcoming Degrassi Coffee House musical gala. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), Zig doesn’t see a spot for him in Tristan and Tori’s two man cabaret show Half a Heart. Tori tries to convince Tristan that Zig doesn’t have to be in the performance with them, but Tristan won’thear it. He thinks that if Tori has to choose between her bff and bf, Zig will win. Zig tries to work with Tristan and suggests a rap. Unfortunately, Tristan sees this as an insult to his creative masterpiece. Zig tells Tristan that his song is campy and Tori admits that she thinks they should leave Half A Heart as a good memory from their summer camp performance. I think arm hearts should never be left behind. Owen finds Tristan outside of the school crying and waits for the coast to clear. Tristan explains the cause of his tears and Owen suggest that he skip the performance. Owen reminds Tristan that when Tristan was 7 he put on a play for the entire neighborhood. Owen admits that the standing ovation was a result of Owen’s verbal warning to beat the snot out of anyone who didn’t clap. Even with his brother ruining a great memory (but also showing that he cares), Tristan decides to forge ahead with Half a Heart. While Tristan is onstage performing, someone threw food at him. Unable to watch her best friend booed, Tori runs on stage to complete the half of Tristan’s Half a heart song. Zig also joins them for his rap part. The crowd is clapping on their feet. In '''Need You Now (1) Tristan tells Tori she killed her audition for Power Squad, and when Tori doesn't make it tells her to talk to Marisol. In Smash Into You (1) Tristan is seen giving secret admirer letters to Adam, with the help of Tori. In Smash Into You (2) Tristan shows up on the double date with Tori, Zig, and Adam. But he finds out that Adam is not gay, but is transgender. Tristan then has a talk with Adam about high school relationships. In In The Cold, Cold Night (1), 'Tristan is seen in band class with Tori. In 'In The Cold, Cold Night (2), Tristan is seen at the winter concert, laughing at Maya's faliure at the trumpet. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Tristan is first seen with Maya and Tori as they are excited about going shopping for new clothes. They all talk about their plans for the semester and Maya reveals she is joining a band, which he and Tori are excited for. When she asks for him to join also, he says that his schedule is full. When the hockey team makes fun of Maya's breasts without her knowing, he begins to tell her while Tori stops him. Later he is seen at the mall with Maya, Tori, and Zig, telling her that she doesn't need to worry about her body. When the girls talk about Maya needing bigger breasts he tells her that she is not getting a boob-job. In Come As You Are (2), he walks to his locker and sees Tori in Maya's shirt asking what's going on. The girls say that it's just girl stuff and he compliments Maya's hair. In Gives You Hell (1), he sits in French class with Maya. When their teacher tells Campbell that he needs a group, Tristan pinches Maya's arm, raising her hand and Campbell joins them. He is immediately infatuated with Campbell and makes it obvious, yet Campbell shrugs it off. Tristan meets Owen in the weight room who asks what he wants. He begins talking about Cam and Owen immediately says he's not gay and wouldn't be interested anyway which causes Tristan to angrily leave. The next day, Maya asks if Cam requested him on FaceRange too. Tristan says that it's worse than he thought and says he made a bad impression. Maya says it'll all be ok and leaves, while Tristan discovers that Maya left her FaceRange logged in onto the computer and begins talking to Cam through it. At lunch, Cam walks up to Tristan and Maya, asking if she'd like to borrow his Lost DVD. She is confused and Tristan improvises. When Cam leaves, he tells her he's been using her account and that it's been magical. She tells him to just go up and talk to him. Tristan takes his lunch to the table with Cam and his teammates and asks if there was room for him. The hockey team laughs as Cam says he's at the wrong table and Tristan walks back to Maya, upset. Later he is shown talking to Maya and Cam walks up and apologizes, giving Tristan hope and asking for Maya's password again. In Gives You Hell (2), he continues to talk to Cam through Maya's FaceRange account in exchange for doing her French homework. Cam meets the two in French class and wishes Maya good luck in which Tristan states that they are both trying out for Romeo and Juliet. Maya "remembers" and glares at Tristan. Later that day, Tristan is seen auditioning with Tori. He performs and Eli says that they'll find something for him. Later on, Tristan is seen looking at the cast listing to discover that his name is nowhere on the list. He messages Cam (still from Maya's account), saying that he didn't make it and that he is depressed. Cam bumps into him asking where Maya is and says he is so mad for her and that she should tell the director off. Tristan agrees and finds Eli to complain. Eli then tells Tristan that he wants him to be Juliet. Tristan asks that he's going to play a girl, and Eli tells him that the character's new name is "Jules". This leaves Tristan very excited that he is going to be in the lead for the school musical. He accidentally tells Cam that he's the lead from Maya's account which he forgot to log out of. Later on, Cam walks up to Maya and Tristan and congratulates Maya for making Juliet. Maya reveals that it's not her, and Tristan says it's him. Cam is confused and Tristan explains the whole situation, saying that now that everything is cleared up, they can all have a fresh start and be friends. Cam tells the two that they will never be friends and leaves Tristan upset with Maya saying that he'll come around. In Got Your Money (1), Tristan meets Dave with Eli and reveals that he will be Dave's Juliet. At practice, he watches as Dave struggles to make it work and complains that they had been doing the same scene for an hour. He then goes on a granola break to let Eli and Dave talk. At a later practice, he watches Dave pretend to be 'gay' and gets offended. At another practice after that, he perfectly performs a musical number with no problems with Dave. In Got Your Money (2), he is seen taking promotional pictures for the play with Dave. Luke and the hockey team begin heckling them and he watches as Eli tells them off. Quotes *''First Line'': "Hey! Bickersons! Why can't I get onto YouTube?" (to Bianca and Drew) *Tristan: "I am here for grade 9 orientation and I have yet to be-" Bianca: "Hey! Big red! Just because you're new here doesn't mean I won't stuff you in a locker!" *"I'm not changing. Not for you, not for anyone." *"I walked by the skatepark, and I heard Zig tell some of his friends that he likes that you're a little bit...curvy.." (to Tori) *"You think I'm campy?" (To Zig Novak In Can't Tell Me Nothing) *Ms. Oh: "Tristan, right? We need more volunteers for the French horn." Tristan: "Are you serious?" *"Zig Novak is not a friend." (to Maya) *Tristan: "It was only fifty." Tori: "Tristan!" Tristan: "It's better than 100..." (to Maya, on Tori commenting on Zig's Facerange) *"We were gonna take over grade nine together. The Power Squad. The Play. Everything..." (to Owen) *"Tori's my bestie - I can't lose her and I'm not leaving until you tell me how to break them up!" (to Owen) *"You're a rational person who likes Adele, or you're a moron. Break time!" (to Tori, on their music assignment) *"Zig doesn't get a lot of things, like how not to talk beside people's backs..." (to Tori) *"Cause you're spending all of your time with him! We're supposed to be best friends!" (to Tori) *"Tori...you're my best friend. Zig, you're a good guy...I'm sure..., but, I felt you were taking her away from me. I got jealous." (to Tori and Zig at the Dot) *"I say, we do 'Half-Hearted, Til I'm With You!" Tori: "The song we wrote on Summer camp?" Tristan: "And the one we did at your Uncle's wedding!" (Looks at Zig): "It killed. People cried.." *"Looks like Zig has a rhyme to spit." *Tristan: "My brother got suspended for throwing someone into a door..." Adam: "Owen or Fitz?" Tristan: "Owen... That was you... I'm so sorry." (to Adam on the incident in 'My Body is a Cage') *To Adam: "P.S.... I never thought you were gay. Tor has ''terrible ''gaydar." *(To Hockey Team) "Room for one more?" (Campbell) "-Smirks- I think you got the wrong table." *To Maya: "Are you insane? *Maya: "I'm flat." Tristan: "Musically?" Maya: "Chestily." *(To Campbell) "Yeah. It's craaaaazzzyyyy." *To Owen: "Go suck an egg!" *"Don't be a nervous nelly!" (To Maya) *"I'm taking a granola break!" Trivia *He shares a nickname with Hannah. (Big Red) *His Twitter *He was the first student in 9th Grade of Season 11 to be seen on-screen. *Tristan plays the French horn, as a result of Ms. Oh foisting it upon him. *He is best friends with Tori Santamaria, of whom he attended Junior High with. *Tristan is the second regular character to be out of the closet before their first episode. The first was Zane. *He and Tori host a Vlog (video-blog) about a show called West Drive, which is a series Manny Santos auditioned for. *He is an Adele fan. *It is inferred that in the "Bite Your Tongue" Season 12 promo that he is in the drama club. *He had a crush on Campbell Saunders, and has used Maya's Facerange account to talk to him. Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:LGBT Category:Siblings Category:Freshmen